


Prompted Drabbles (a collection)

by mahbbys



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Twitter, Not Beta Read, One Word Prompt Meme, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rating May Change, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbbys/pseuds/mahbbys
Summary: Prompted by single words from Twitter followers. Each chapter is its own drabble.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 42
Kudos: 56





	1. Prompt: Mistletoe

“Morning Dan!”

Ok, that was the second odd look of the morning, though very different from Ella’s. Chloe sensed someone walking nearby and realized Ella had come out of her lab. Something weird was definitely up…

Chloe stopped in her tracks about 3 feet from her desk. There was already a fancy coffee and a lemon bar sitting on her desk. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Good morning, Detective!” Lucifer’s voice came from behind her left ear and she turned to level the suspicious glare on him.

“Good morning…” Chloe’s voice was low and hesitant.

Lucifer cleared his throat. “Aren’t you ah… Aren’t you going to sit at your desk Detective? Lots of work to do, I’m sure.”

Chloe tilted her head and her eyes narrowed further. “What are you up to?”

Lucifer looked affronted. “I’m standing here.”

Chloe knew a non-answer when she heard one, but she sighed and walked over towards her desk. She inspected it without sitting, glancing between it and Lucifer at regular intervals. She didn’t see anything unusual. He hadn’t even adjusted any of her papers.

She eyed him again and slowly, carefully sat down.

“Oh, would you look at that!” Lucifer exclaimed, in false surprise. 

Chloe’s eyes grew big. She’d just walked into some kind of trap, she knew, but she wasn’t sure what kind.

“Someone has hung mistletoe right over your desk, Detective!”

Chloe looked straight up and sure enough, a sprig of mistletoe was hanging from the ceiling.

How the Hell did he even get up there? Fly?

\---

The elevator doors opened and Chloe scanned the edges of the door, looking for anything green. Satisfied that she couldn’t see anything, she stepped into the penthouse like she was stepping into a possible crime scene. She’d been surprised with mistletoe 10 times already and it was still early afternoon. “Lucifer?”

“Ah, Detective!”

She could tell he was deep in the bedroom, his voice muffled enough that she wondered if he’d just stepped out from the closet. Sure enough, he was buttoning up his untucked shirt, as he crossed into the main part of the room to greet her. 

“Hello again.” He smiled.

She smiled back before giving him a glare. “No mistletoe hanging around in here is there?”

Lucifer looked a little chagrined and she felt kind of bad. “No, none hanging in here. In the shower, on the other hand…” He smirked and jerked his eyebrows up.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. She closed the distance between them. “You know you don’t need an excuse to kiss me anymore, right?” She stroked his cheek. He looked down at her with big, brown eyes full of love and she nearly lost her breath.

“Trust me, I know, and I’m very grateful for that,” he murmured before kissing her. He broke away from her. “Oh! I have a little something for you before we head out for the evening.”

He motioned and Chloe noticed the shiny red box on the bar for the first time. “Oh, Lucifer!” What is it?”

“Well, open it and find out. I thought you were LAPD’s finest detective?” he teased as he went back to doing up his buttons.

She wrinkled her nose at him and lifted the top off the box. She carefully pulled apart the tissue paper to find supple silk and lace beneath it. When she saw the splash of color among the black she laughed out loud.

She pulled the lingerie from the box and gave him a deadpan look. “Really?” She lifted an eyebrow and smiled as she held up the panties with the mistletoe tied delicately to the waistband with a satin ribbon.

Lucifer shrugged as he finished tucking in his shirt. “All right?” he asked with a flirty look.

Chloe grinned. “All right. I think I should go get changed, so we can go out, don’t you?”

Lucifer licked his lips and gave her a devilish smile. “Happy Christmas to us all.” 

  
  
  
  



	2. Prompt was "gift" and then changed to "moist"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is practically crackfic *shrugs*

Lucifer’s mouth was turned so far down it was almost cartoonish and Ella nearly choked on her extra hot chicken wing trying not to laugh. She wiped at her mouth.

“You, uh, you ok there buddy?”

Lucifer gave her wide-eyed horrified look. “I am currently sitting inside a  _ Zany Wings _ , Miss Lopez. I am far from  _ ok _ .”

Ella chuckled as she ate the last bite off the bone. “They’re really good. You ought to eat at least one.”

“I will  _ not. _ ”

“C’mon, Lucifer. This is Trixie’s gift, remember?” Ella looked up to where Chloe and Trixie were trying to win a prize from a machine - and Ella gave a small prayer of thanks Lucifer had stopped ranting about that.

Lucifer took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “When the Detective suggested experiences instead of objects as gifts this year, I thought she meant...I don’t know. Symphony tickets. A trip to the Bahamas. This is…” Lucifer shook his head.

Ella pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow at him before shoving at his arm with elbow. “Don’t be a spoilsport.”

“Fiiiine…” Lucifer picked up a wing with one hand and did something to it so that he could easily slide all of the chicken off in one bite.

“Whoa. What did you just do?”

Lucifer looked at her with eyebrows up, eyes wide, and a mouthful of chicken. “Hmm?”

He swallowed and frowned at her before doing the same thing a second time. Ella watched him with her mouth open. Chloe and Trixie came up and Trixie bounced into the seat next to Lucifer. 

Chloe watched as Lucifer ate another two wings. “Are you actually eating Zany Wings?”

Lucifer sucked on one of the few fingers he’d gotten messy as he looked at Chloe, innocently. 

Ella caught the distracted look on Chloe’s face as she watched him. “Um! Moist towelette?” Ella asked, hoping he’d take it. He shrugged and Ella tore open the package for him and handed it over. The last thing she needed was the two of them making out with their eyes while she tried to eat. 

She looked at Trixie. “So this is fun!” she said as brightly as she could muster.


	3. Prompt: Drinks or Piano

Chloe glanced around to make sure no one was within earshot as she nuzzled into Lucifer's space. "Oh yeah? And why exactly can't you wait to get me back to the penthouse, hmm?" She ran her fingertips along his lapel and bit her bottom lip.

Lucifer chuckled and moved even closer to her. "Oh, I have a whole catalog of reasons, my dear." His eyebrow went up as his eyes got darker. "So many things we haven't explored." He dipped his head lower and breathed against her cheek. He chuckled again. "So many places we haven't done it yet."

Chloe felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she remembered the shower wall, the top of the dresser, and edge of the bar - all new places she'd had an orgasm just that morning.

Why were they talking about this at the precinct? She swallowed hard and looked around again.

"Mmm. Maybe…" She walked her fingers up his chest to curl them around the nape of his neck for a brief moment before letting her hand drop again. "...we could try on the balcony?"

A lascivious and gutteral laugh came from his throat. "Go on. Where else, you naughty thing?"

"Well maybe, y'know...on the piano." She raised her own brow then.

Instead of the excited, dark-eyed look she'd expected though, Lucifer seemed to falter and give a brief half-hearted smile. "And where else?" he asked, his voice a little strained.

Chloe frowned. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You got weird for a second. I mean, weirder than usual."

He pursed his lips haughtily at her.

"What's wrong?" She pulled back a little.

"What?" He laughed. "Nothing is wrong with flirting, Detective." He smiled at her.

"That's not what I asked. Why did you make that face when I mentioned the piano?"

"I - ah…er…" Lucifer sighed and drooped, moving away from her. "It's just…" His face took on some seriousness. "It's a delicate musical instrument, Detective."

Chloe stared at him.

"It's not just a piece of furniture, you see. That's why I'm so careful about where we place our drinks on it, and make sure to wipe it down with the microfiber cloth."

Chloe nodded slowly as she half-shrugged. "Ok."

"And I've only just had it tuned!" he whined, his eyes as expressive as a puppy's. "Not to mention the possible moisture issue and what that might do to the finish. Why, our first little escapade - before I picked you up and we made our way towards the bedroom - that delectable backside of yours damaged the front key bushing and I wound up with 2 keys wiggling against each other." Lucifer scoffed.

Chloe continued to stare, incredulous.

Lucifer frowned a bit and eyed her up and down. "Riiight…" He motioned between them with his hands. "I've just ruined this moment, haven't I?" 

"Little bit," she said quickly, her eyes narrowed at him. She looked him up and down and let out a breathy laugh.

He grimaced, but then brightened. "What about the spiral staircase? I could lay you down and..."

"We really should get to this paperwork, Lucifer." She patted his chest and leaned back.

Lucifer looked at her with his mouth open for a moment before snapping it shut with an audible click. "Bugger," he muttered.


End file.
